Recently, applications of organic and bio thin films in areas such as flexible displays, solar cells, organic sensors, biomaterials, biochips, and the like have been intensely studied. The performance of these films in terms of biomaterial sensing and biocompatibility is mainly determined by surface functional groups, and as such, to increase performance of the organic and bio thin films, quantitative determination of the surface functional groups is important. However, in spite of many researches carried out thus far, these efforts have been unsuccessful because of the difficulty of determining the relative sensitivity factors (RSFs) of the functional groups. For example, the RSF values of the various functional groups on organic and bio thin films are not known yet despite the molecular chemical information on the surface functional groups that x-ray photoelectron spectroscopy (XPS) provides. Other techniques, such as Fourier transform-infrared (FT-IR) spectroscopy and secondary ion mass spectrometry (SIMS), that are widely used for chemical analysis of organic and bio thin films are also inadequate for producing a quantitative analysis of surface functional groups.